A Moment of Brilliance
by Roni-chan
Summary: Arriving home from a late-night mission dead tired, Yukio once again finds himself caught completely off-guard by his brother... in more than one way.


**Title: **A Moment of Brilliance - or...  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Rin, Yukio  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Family/Humor/Angst  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> none  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Arriving home from a late-night mission dead tired, Yukio once again finds himself caught completely off-guard by his brother... in more than one way.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Ao no Exorcist.

* * *

><p>Rin seldom had sleepless nights. He was a very good sleeper. And ever since his powers had first awakened, his need of sleep somehow increased. The reason for sleeping through most of the more boring lessons (there were still a few he actually paid more or less proper attention to) wasn't just the boredom itself; but also that somehow, he felt sleepy a <em>lot<em>. Unless he was hyped with adrenaline in a battle (or training), he could always just fall asleep wherever he was. Rin was actually a little bit fond of the fact, as Shirou had had the same habit, and, for some godforsaken reason, the old man had been even somewhat proud of it (or, at least, he had no problem joking about it all the time). Though Rin now knew there was no way he could have literally inherited it from the man he thought of as his father, it still gave him somewhat of a warm feeling — no matter how much Yukio scowled at him, or how hard he smacked him on the head when he happened to doze off in his brother's lessons.

But at the rare times he did have trouble falling asleep, it was most likely on nights Yukio was away on a mission. Rin never gave this coincidence much thought; he actually somewhat liked having the room a bit for himself. Unbelievable or not, he even preferred to study some like this, when he didn't feel Yukio's disapproving look on the back of his head whenever he happened to glance away from the book. He knew his twin only wanted the best for him, but he wished he understood that Rin just didn't work that way. Some of the stuff he had to learn was really, truly boring as hell, and he had to shut off his mind for at least a few seconds every ten minutes to be able to process information, or else he just totally blanked out and outright forgot everything he had learned in the past few hours.

So, that was how midnight now found Okumura Rin sprawled across the floor in the dormitory room he shared with his little brother, a pillow under his stomach, one of his cram school textbooks open in front of him (he wasn't bored enough to actually take out _regular _school books), with a candle giving him enough light to read — a candle which he, in a moment of brilliance, lit with one of his own blue flames; that way, he decided, it was both studying and training at the same time. He could only wonder why he hadn't thought of this earlier. As he needed to concentrate on the flame consciously for it not to go out, it didn't let him space out on the book, and vice versa, as he became more and more immersed in what he was reading, he could control the little flame with less and less effort every minute passing by.

In a few hours, he became so submerged in the entire thing, that he didn't hear the footsteps coming closer, nor did he realize when Yukio started opening the door. He only came to his senses when said door managed to make solid contact with the side of his head as his brother, not seeing him laying there, happened to hit it against him. It was only a matter of a second for him to completely lose focus as his eyes teared up from the blinding pain that shot up into his head, and as the door swept the book aside, he lost control of the flame for the tiniest moment, and the entire candle melted onto the pages, completely ruining it.

"Shiiiit," he exclaimed in a low voice, which made the pained word sound like something between a hiss and a moan. Of course, he put the flames out in the same instant he realized what was happening, but it only took a glance for him to confirm that the book was beyond saving. Still rubbing his head, he then looked up at his brother. "Welcome home…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This is another roleplay extract from _Aoi Honoo_. I will gladly send the link for the rest to anyone who asks, but it isn't going to be uploaded here. If you want to join the roleplay, the link is on my profile! I love you all~

Roni

^(¤.¤)^


End file.
